People are increasingly utilizing portable computing devices that have a wide variety of capabilities. In many cases, these devices can communicate over various wireless channels, and include a wide variety of input mechanisms. Unfortunately, many computing and electronic devices still rely upon traditional control mechanisms and configurations. For example, a business traveler might take both a smart phone and a notebook computer on a business trip. If the traveler wants to be able to use a mouse with the notebook computer, the traveler must also bring a mouse on the trip. Similarly, if the traveler wants to use a touch pad, pointer, or other such element, the traveler still must bring these devices as well. Conventional approaches do not take advantage of functionality of various devices that can do away with the need to carry or acquire at least some of these additional devices. Further, as notebooks and portable computing devices continue to merge the types of functionality available, there should be less of a need to have to transport both devices to perform a particular task.